baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
February 5
1800s *1897 - Pitcher Charley Radbourn dies in Bloomington, Illinois, at age of 42. In an 11-season career, Radbourn played for the Providence Grays, Boston Beaneaters, Boston Reds and Cincinnati Reds, compiling a 309-195 record with 1830 strikeouts and a 2.67 ERA. He posted at least 20 wins in nine seasons, including 59 in 1884 and 48 a year before. Affectively nicknamed "Old Hoss", Radburn will be inducted into the Hall of Fame in 1939. 1900s-1910s *1903 - The Chicago Cubs and Chicago White Sox announce they will play a series of 15 pre-season games against each other. *1919 - National League president John Heydler dismisses charges against Cincinnati Reds star Hal Chase, who had been accused of throwing games and betting against his team in collusion with gamblers. The charges had been brought forth by Reds manager Christy Mathewson and owner Garry Herrmann. Heydler rules that Chase’s poor play was attributable to “carelessness,” and not to gambling. Two weeks later, New York Giants manager John McGraw obtain Chase from Cincinnati in exchange for first baseman Walter Holke and catcher Bill Rariden. 1920s-1930s *1921 - The New York Yankees purchase 10 acres of land in the Bronx. The Yankees will use the land as the site for their new park, which will be called Yankee Stadium. *1931 - Chicago Cubs outfielder Hack Wilson, who set National League marks for home runs (56) and RBI (191) the previous season, signs for $35,000. His RBI record is still standing today. *1934 - Hank Aaron is born in Mobile, Alabama. After a one-year stint with the Indianapolis Clowns of the Negro Leagues, Aaron will make his major league debut with the Milwaukee Braves on his way to set a major league record 755 home runs. *1935 - At 39 of age, home run king Babe Ruth is released by the New York Yankees. 1940s-1950s *1942 - The Boston Braves obtain outfielder Tommy Holmes from the New York Yankees for Buddy Hassett and Gene Moore in one of the best trades in Braves history. Hassett will hit .284, then join the Navy and never make it back to the major leagues. The much-traveled Moore will never play for the Yankees. Holmes couldn't break into New York's All-Star, but he will be a .302 career hitter and will win the Most Valuable Player Award in 1948 after leading his team to the National League pennant. *1951 - California governor Earl Warren denies the rumor he is a candidate for baseball commissioner. *1956 - New York City Mayor Robert F. Wagner and Brooklyn Borough President Frank Cashmore sponsor a bill to create a Brooklyn Sports Center Authority, which will propose building a $30 million downtown sports center. 1960s-1970s 1980s-1990s *1983 - The Toronto Blue Jays acquire minor league first baseman Cecil Fielder from the Kansas City Royals for journeyman outfielder Leon Roberts. Although the Blue Jays won’t see the benefits, Fielder will become one of the American League’s top power hitters after a stint in the Japanese League, leading the AL in home runs in 1990 and 1991 with the Detroit Tigers. *1999 - Major league baseball will honor each league's best hitter with an award named after Hank Aaron. The all-time home run king learns about the honor on his 65th birthday at an event which includes US President Bill Clinton and Hall of Famers Ernie Banks and Reggie Jackson. 2000s *2002: **Luis (Tite) Arroyo is inducted into the Latin American Baseball Hall of Fame Museum. The Puerto Rican reliever, who made the National League All Star squad as a rookie with the Cardinals in 1955, posted a 40-32 record with 36 saves and a 3.93 ERA in eight major league seasons. Arroyo is best remembered for his 1961 season with the Yankees, when he went 15-5 with 29 saves. **Major league baseball announces the withdrawal of its plan for contraction this upcoming season, but the sport is still determined to eliminate two teams in 2003. Attempts to contract the Minnesota Twins and Montreal Expos this season could not be accomplished due to a series of legal decisions and fierce opposition from the Players Association. **Troy Percival's seven-year tenure with Anaheim, which is the longest on the current roster, will increase as the All-Star reliever signs two-year contract extension with the club. Percival, who is Angels' all-time leader with 210 career saves, converted 39 of 42 save opportunities last season. **The Houston Astros file a motion in the United States Bankruptcy Court for the Southern District of New York asking the court to determine whether the 30-year naming agreement with Enron signed in 1999 should continue. The team does not want to call its stadium Enron Field any longer due to the financial burden placed on many Houston-area residents caused by the bankrupt energy company business practices. Births *1857 - Jack Lynch, pitcher (d. 1923) *1873 - Jack O'Brien, outfielder (d. 1933) *1890 - Max Flack, outfielder (d. 1975) *1891 - Roger Peckinpaugh, player and manager (d. 1977) *1928 - Don Hoak, All-Star infielder (d.1969) *1929 - Al Worthington, pitcher *1934 - Hank Aaron, Hall of Fame outfielder *1936 - Lee Thomas, All-Star outfielder *1946 - Vic Correll, catcher *1955 - Mike Heath, catcher *1968 - Roberto Alomar, All-Star infielder *1977 - Abraham Núñez, outfielder Deaths *1897 - Charley Radbourn, Hall of Fame pitcher (b. 1854) *1970 - Rudy York, All-Star infielder (b. 1913)